


Contact 直接联系（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Depression, Existential Angst, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S3E12末尾，Reese和Finch道别，离开图书馆和他们的号码。但是，既然Machine善良地联系了Arthur Claypool，给他看那些旧的影像，帮助他回顾他逐渐遗忘的好时光，没道理它不去联系Reese，对吧？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact 直接联系（Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129980) by [TheaNishimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori). 



> *Gen向  
> *微虐微甜  
> *我自己也开过机器为了comfort而直接联系Admin或者Asset的脑洞，只是我的脑洞比这个黑暗，而且从未成形。很高兴看见作者也有这个想法，而且落实成这么棒的文字。  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

Reese茫然地游走在曼哈顿的大街小巷。在他身边，日光渐暗，车流涌动，纽约的上班族开始离开办公地，去纵酒，去晚餐，去找乐子，但Reese却不曾留意。他只是觉得空虚，任何事都无法填补的空虚，像是一个黑洞，能把声、光、一切统统吞噬于无形。但若果真如此，何以他的悲恸仍踯躅不去？

他找了一节相对空旷的地铁车厢坐下来，努力不动脑子，免得自己忆起这一切的源起：同样是在地铁车厢里，和小混混斗殴，被扭送到警局，遇到了[i][b]她[/b][/i]……然后被押去见一个现在已经和他彼此熟稔的神秘男人。Finch的声音仍在他耳边回响：“[i][b]你不能走。[/b][/i]”但是他精疲力竭，无力回归。他一直兢兢业业于这份工作，到头来却再次痛失在意的人。世界残酷，他无力支撑；一切皆是虚空，虚空令他无法继续前行。

手机滴滴的提示音突然响起，惊醒了他的沉思。他早就关掉这玩意儿了——会不会是Finch黑进手机，强行开机？他知道，Finch是有这本事的。但是，短信的提示音不同于他给前老板设的提示音。他不情不愿地掏出手机，扫了一眼屏幕。短信的发件人为未知，短信的内容非常简洁：[i][b]Ernest Thornhill[/b][/i]。Reese吃惊地咽了口口水，不过这个动作没有消除他胃里堵着的又冷又硬的结块。他扬声问：“你要怎样？”

[i][b]我在意人们的生死，John。[/b][/i]屏幕亮起来。[i][b]很抱歉，我没能及时提醒你警惕Patrick Simmons，因为他是单独行动的，没有联系同伙，所以我未能预测他的行为，直到他潜行接近你们。对于Joss Carter的去世，我深感遗憾。[/b][/i]

Reese久久地瞪着这条信息。他因为悲伤而麻木的大脑正努力消化。他对Finch提出的质疑，Machine听到了。现在，它正在和他直接联络，而不是通过一间电话亭发送些加密过的消息。它的口吻中有懊悔，仿佛它拥有情感，拥有人类专属的情绪。

“我为何要信你？”他质问。

[i][b]因为Harold创造我的方式。他创造我，用于保护人们。虽然他的本意是遏制恐怖主义，但是在他向我指定任务之前，他教导我，让我关心人们——善恶愚贤，一视同仁。有时候，人需要被拯救，从而走出自我的迷雾。[/b][/i]

Reese撇嘴。他知道，最后一句话绵里藏针，专门针对他而发。Machine听起来跟Finch一个口气——如果跟他对话的真的是Machine而非Finch本人冒名顶替的话。

紧接着，屏幕上出现一个词：[i][b]信仰[/b][/i]。见此，Reese冷笑一声。

[i][b]我能够通过权限获取的数据并非无穷无尽。[/b][/i]信息接着往下说。[i][b]但是我一直尽量利用我获取的信息，让它们发挥最大的作用。我需要更多的执行人来帮助我。你是一名优秀的执行人，我不希望失去你的帮助。[/b][/i]

Reese沉默了一阵子。终于，他轻声说：”我不知道我行不行。”

[i][b]你疲惫，悲伤，我明白。[/b][/i]对方回复，然后问：[i][b]我能不能给你看一些东西？[/b][/i]

“好。” Reese回答。他仍觉得这一切如梦似幻。他居然真真切切在和世界上第一台人工智能对话。可不是喝醉了出现的幻觉哦。

[i][b]请戴上耳机。[/b][/i]

Reese照办了。屏幕上开始播放一段室内监控录像。画面中是Finch，比现在年轻。他和Nathan Ingram为了Machine的使命而争辩。”我们制造它不是为了拯救某个人；我们是为了拯救[i][b]每个人[/b][/i]。" 他坚持道。画面切换到Ingram调取程序，直直地盯着Machine的眼睛——算是它的眼睛吧，然后创建了一个子程序，命名为“Contingency。接下来的是好几个视频片段，关于Ingram进行跟踪，试图将一名女性从跟踪狂的手中拯救下来，被人殴打，一再受伤，直到Finch终于意识到他的行为，强行关闭了子程序。下一幕是在轮渡渡口，Nathan微笑着和屏幕外的朋友打招呼，数秒之后，爆炸发生，视频中断。再下一幕是衣衫不整浑身浴血的Finch出现在图书馆，一脸悲痛地问机器：“[i][b]你早就知道了？[/b][/i]”

[i][b]你问过他，为什么要做这件事，为什么要拯救不相关号码。[/b][/i]屏幕上静悄悄地显示。[i][b]这就是原因。他失去了挚友，但是他希望别人不会有相同遭遇。他希望继续Nathan Ingram的未竟事业，作为对Nathan的纪念。[/b][/i]

Reese绷紧了下颚。他努力忍住眼眶中泛起的泪光。他清楚Finch的遭遇有多么摧心折骨，非常清楚。

[i][b]我希望你也能通过完成Joss Carter的未竟事业来获得慰藉。[/b][/i]他的视线模糊。[i][b]HR并非纽约市民的唯一威胁。我可以为你指明方向，但是后面的事情我需要你亲力亲为。[/b][/i]

Reese深吸一口气，再慢慢吐出，仿佛这样就能驱逐他心里的负面情绪。手机屏幕上的短信被一段又一段小视频所取代。

Theresa Whitaker和她的阿姨从商场里出来，拎着大包小包，有说有笑地讨论着折扣多么低多么划算。

Joey Durban在Pia工作的小餐厅吃完午饭，轻吻爱人的脸颊，然后回去继续工作。

Megan Tillman医生站在医院的走廊里，接受病人亲属的致谢。

Gates法官和他的儿子在公园里玩球，后者的个子蹿了一大截。

视频一条接一条地出现，直到Reese认输。他歪着头，终于听凭眼泪滑落。

"Ok。够了。我懂你的意思了。” 他喘着气。耳边传来小女孩的笑声。他看向屏幕，看到的是Leila在公园里奔跑的身影。画面定格于她的笑靥。

[i][b]你改变了世界，John。虽然你不曾意识到。[/b][/i]文字显示在画面的下方。[i][b]请你不要忘记。[/b][/i]

Reese点点头。他知道，Machine看得到他的一举一动。

[i][b]等你调整好。Harold会等着你。[/b][/i]短信说。然后，连接中断。但是，Leila的照片——虽然画质不太好——被Machine当成墙纸留在他的手机里。Reese盯着这张照片，良久。

***

“这样应该能行。” Root大声说。”我认为小姑娘的照片会比较打动人，你说呢？"

Machine表示赞同。

——完结——


End file.
